sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Archie Sonic X Issue 4
Sonic X |current = #4 | previous = Archie Sonic X Issue 3 | next = Archie Sonic X Issue 5 }} |issue= 4 |publisher= Archie Comics |writer = Joe Edkin |pencils = Tim Smith III |inks = Andrew Pepoy |colors = Josh Ray |letters = Jeff Powell |coverartist = Patrick Spaziante |covercolor = Ben Hunzeker |editor = Mike Pellerito |managingeditor = Victor Gorelick |editorincheif = Richard Goldwater |editorinchief = Richard Goldwater |specialthanks = Robert Leffler and Dyna Lopez at SEGA Licensing and SEGA Studio USA }} Archie Sonic X Issue 4 is the fourth issue of the Sonic X comic series published by Archie Comics. It was originally published in December 2005. Official solicitation :“Boisterous Bot Battle!”: The title says it all: Eggman has been secretly, methodically building the biggest, baddest bots ever! Even the combined might of Sonic, Rogue, Knuckles, Tails and more may falter in the face of this fearsome development. Worst of all, if Sonic succeeds, it could be at the cost of his friends! Jaw-dropping moments in this shocking conclusion! Featured stories Boisterous Bot Battle! * Writer: 'Joe Edkin * '''Pencils: 'Tim Smith III * 'Inks: 'Andrew Pepoy * 'Colors: 'Josh Ray * 'Letters: 'Jeff Powell * 'Editor: 'Mike Pellerito * 'Managing editor: 'Victor Gorelick * 'Editor-in-chief: 'Richard Goldwater * 'Special thanks to: '''Robert Leffler and Dyna Lopez at SEGA Licensing and SEGA Studio USA Synopsis Continuing from [[Archie Sonic X Issue 3|''Sonic X #3]], Sonic engages in combat against a giant robot with missile launcher hands at the Station Square Space Museum. Unbeknownst to Sonic, Chris Thorndyke is trapped inside the robot. The robot prepares to launch its missiles, but Sonic knocks its arm aside at the last second, causing it to fire at Angel Island and narrowly miss Knuckles the Echidna. Eggman orders his human-kidnapping robots -- unwillingly piloted by the President, Sam Speed, Mr. Stewart and Agent Topaz -- to converge at the museum to destroy Sonic, Amy and Tails. While Dr. Eggman forces Chris' robot to electrocute Sonic and his friends, the robots arrive with Rouge the Bat following after the one that kidnapped Topaz. She stops Sonic from attacking the robots, explaining that their friends are inside, and shows him that Chris' robot is spelling "Chris" with his laser cannon. Eggman demands that Sonic surrender Earth to him, but Sonic refuses. In response, Eggman orders his robots to start their "endgame scenario." Sonic and the gang try to subdue the robots, but are easily beaten down by their specialized powers. Decoe and Bocoe ask Dr. Eggman how he managed to gather the parts needed to build his newest robots. The doctor explains that he went to a hardware store and tried to trick a cashier into thinking a bowl of cabbage was a pile of money. The cashier didn't believe him, so Eggman resorted to taking the parts by force. While Eggman gloats over his inevitable victory, a ring falls out of Tails' pouch and rolls over to Sonic. Using the ring's power, Sonic saves his friends and gets the group to a safer position. Eggman mocks Sonic, asking him who he could possibly look to for help when all of his other friends are trapped inside the robots. Suddenly, the X-Tornado appears, piloted by Chuck Thorndyke alongside Cream and Cheese, with Knuckles riding on the wing. The group devises a plan: Sonic heads back to taking on Chris' robot, Rouge is set to counter Topaz, Amy, Knuckles and Chuck are left to defeat the remaining robots and Tails is tasked with retrieving the device Eggman is using to control the robots. Sonic jumps into action, but with the effects of the ring wearing off he is easily pinned by Chris' robot. Tails grapples with Eggman for the device, but the President's robot carries him away from the doctor. Chuck chases after Tails in the X-Tornado while Chris and Topaz struggle not to hurt Sonic and Rouge despite being under Eggman's control. With the encouragement of his friends giving him strength, Chris gains control of the robot and stops it from crushing Sonic. Amy and Knuckles try to defend Sonic from the remaining two robots. Meanwhile, Cheese flies outside of the X-Tornado and into the robot holding the President. He frees the President, placing him in control of his robot. Chris' robot attacks Mr. Stewart's robot, allowing Sonic time to subdue Topaz's robot. Chris' robot quickly renders Sam's robot harmless, saving Knuckles and Amy from its fiery exhaust. Decoe and Bocoe beg Dr. Eggman to run away while he still can, but the mad scientist has one last trick up his sleeve: he plans to set of a detonator that will blow up all of the robots at once. Before he can press it, however, Tails swoops in and steals the device. Tails hands Eggman's device to Sonic, who switches all of the robots off. He then destroys the device and watches as Dr. Eggman and his hench-bots escape. As Sonic and his newly freed friends exit the museum, Scarlet Garcia reports to the people of Station Square that Sonic successfully fought off Eggman without anyone being harmed. Appearances '''Characters: *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Rouge the Bat *Doctor Eggman *Decoe *Bocoe *Christopher Thorndyke *Topaz *Sam Speed *President *Mister Stewart *Scarlet Garcia *Chuck Thorndyke *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Lunarbot *Ben-728 Packratbot *Dragonbots Quotes :Dr. Eggman: Ha ha, Sonic! I've got juice -- it's multiplying! :Amy: And I'm losing control! :Tails: Cuz the power he's supplying... :Sonic: ...is electrifying! :Rouge: Boy, am I glad to see you, Red. :Amy: Fight now. Flirt later. :Rouge: Topaz, I know you're inside that thing and it makes your butt look big! Only a friend would be that honest with you, so please don't hurt me! Trivia *On the cover, Tails is seen piloting the Tornado 2, when it was actually the X Tornado that appeared instead. *On page 7 of Sonic X #4 (excluding the pages showing advertisements), Eggman mentions an "Endgame Scenario", which could be a reference to Dr. Ivo Robotnik's Endgame Scenario from the [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(comic_series) Sonic the Hedgehog comics] (in issues 46-50)), in which Robotnik unleashes a master plan to rid himself of Sonic and the Freedom Fighters once and for all. The situation in Sonic X #4, where Eggman orders his robots to engage his Endgame Scenario, is somewhat similar to the situation(s) shown in Sonic the Hedgehog issues 46-50. *The pose Amy makes on the cover is similar to that of her preparing to smash E-23 Missile Wrist with her hammer in "Missile Wrist Rampage". *The Sonic X comic was planned as a four-issue miniseries. While this was originally the final issue, it became an ongoing series before release due positive fan reception from the series' announcement. *Dr. Eggman, Amy, Tails and Sonic recite altered versions of the lyrics of "You're the One That I Want" from Grease when Chris' robot activates its electrocution field. Category:Sonic X issues